Dyskusja:Bronie Gresh'a250 Seria 1
Seria byłaby fajniejsza, gdyby wszystkie bronie nie były wzorowane na Star Wars i Call off Duty. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 05:38, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Może pozostawię wypowiedź wyżej bez komentarza... A tak swoją droga, też mam niezłą kolekcję broni ;) Lord Vox 09:58, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) A może to Call of Duty zgapiło od REALNYCH broni z II Wojny Światowej? Szok, nie? A i ze Star Warsu nie zgapiałem! - podaj przykład takowej broni - pewnie blaster, który zbudowałem sam, a nie zgapiłem z SW... Coś jeszcze? - RC byś jeszcze dał. Jeżeli chodzi o tekie bronie, to u mnie będzie coś takiego jak szablon:Dzieła Pulsivara, czyi praktycznie spis moich dystansowych i takich maszyn jak RS- 4 . A sama galeria.... w sumie nic tu nowego nie ma, Tomahawk nie pasuje. No i to tylko potwierdza, że robisz FPS'a w świecie Bionicle, choć i to nie do końca... Vezok999 11:38, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, teraz nawiążę do wypowiedzi Zivo. Żeby bylo sprawiedliwe, sam to sprawdziełm - Co się tak rzucasz Gresh? Weź po prostu przyznaj się, jak ktos zauważa podobieństwo do czegoś, bo z (M)Andalorianami ci do na dobre nie wyszło, co nie? Scar-H to broń występująca TYLKO w CoD'zie, no chyba, że mnie google mylą. No tak, wzorowany na FN Scar pewnie, ale ty piszesz, że to właściweie nie Scar-B, tylko H, więc sam się wygadałeś. Na SW się nie znam na tyle, by zauważć podobieństwo z brońmi, więc tu siedzę cicho Vezok999 11:49, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) "No i to tylko potwierdza, że robisz FPS'a w świecie Bionicle" - przecież piszę, ŻE TE BRONIE TWORZE DLA SIEBIE, ONE NIE MAJĄ NIC WSPÓLNEGO Z BIO - poza kilkoma np. blasterem Roapa - czepiaj się, gdy zrobię kolejnego mocka z np. MP-40. W serii 2 też będą karabiny, może też i miecze, które nie wykorzystam do mocków. To pierwsza seria, więc mogłem się spodziewać, że będę musiał dużo odpowiadać. Aha, i kto powiedział, że nie mogę się wzorować na broniach np. z Coda? - Gresh, nie potrafisz się przyznać do błędu normalnie? Jedyna broń z tej galerii, której nie użyłeś do MOCków to MP-40 i Snajperka. Więc te "kilka" to cała reszta. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:25, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) te bronie są wyczesane i sam bym nie zrobił lepszych (nie mam talentu do karabinów) nie wiem czego się czepiacie-Power Dragon 14:32, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Dobra Gresh, ale popatrz na siebie. Ta cała dyskusja to tylko przez twoje reakcje. Zamiast jak każdy przyznać się, że się na tym wzorowałeś na początku (patrz: Banderwil i elementy z YT- nikt mu o to problemów nie robi) to ty się złościsz i tylko se szkodzisz (np. Voxowi też trza było siłą udowodnić parę rozwiązań z YT) Vezok999 15:28, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) No dobra, to jeszcze raz (i bez moich nerwów): 1. Tą galerię powinienem zrobić dawniej - te pierwsze bronie np. Scar-B i kilka innych BYŁY wzorowane na prawdziwych, które były w seriach Cod - np. Scar-H - Cod 6. 2. Jedyne dwie nowe bronie to MP-40 i moja snajperka - MP-40 wzorowałem na moim modelu kupionym za 15zł - mogę przesłać link takowej tandetnej repliki. 3. Tak naprawdę, to tylko Scar-H był wzorowany na Cod'zie: reszta, raczej nie (MP-40 jak już wspominałem w pkt. 2, na moim modelu). Mam nadzieje, że znowu coś mi nie wytkniesz.... - Ale się qrde kłócicie... Do Vezoka: Kto mi musiał siłą coś udowadniać? O "black hole", głowie Versussa, ciele Cerii i jeszcze innych rzeczach powiedziałem, że z YT, a Sorix to nie jest plagiat Lynny czy jak jej tam, bo jej wcześniej nie widziałem, więc nie wiem o co chodzi... Lord Vox 19:35, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Kto się lubi, ten się czubi Voxiu... :) A ciebie dałem, bo jakoś tak te afery z tobą cały czas są (niekoniecznie słuszne, ale są) Vezok999 22:04, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) : Wiem... Przesrane mam :( Lord Vox 10:48, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Oprócz samej nazwy "blaster", nie widzę tu nic wspólnego z SW. Ze wszystkich broni najbardziej mi się podoba MP40 (moja ulubiona broń z czasów IIWŚ :)) no i rzecz jasna Scar, który fakt, nie jest podobny. Jednakowoż cieszyłbym się, gdybyś stworzył jakąś broń z nazwą pochodzącą od bio.--Guurahk 10:07, sty 25, 2011 (UTC)